A New and Changing World
by Plot Bunny 2010
Summary: There is no boy who lived. The Longbottoms are dead and Harry grows up in a new world full of blood bias and social ranking. What will Harry become in a world ruled by the Dark Lord Voldemort? -Plot Bunny 2010
1. Chapter 1

Plot owned by _PlotBunny2010_. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Co.

This is an **idea** for a story- a BASIC plot outline- for someone who wants to write it. If you do, contact me so I know.

* * *

There is no boy who lived. Voldemort heard the prophecy and killed the Longbottoms including little Neville.

Hogwarts is now mandatory for every witch or wizard child in Britain. Blood status is now ranking in society, but muggleborns are given the same rights, just slightly restricted behavior.

***_Wizard and Witch Rank in Society_**:

1. Pureblood (only wizards or witches in family line) [Ex: Malfoys, Weasleys]

2. Full (Both parents were a Witch/Wizard and Witch/Wizard) [Ex: Harry]

3. Three-quarters (Witch/Wizard parent and squib)

4. Half-blood (Witch/Wizard and muggle) [Ex: Voldemort]

5. One-quarter (Squib and muggle)

6. Muggleborn (born of two muggles) [Ex: Hermione]

7. Squib

*as first placed on the new generation's blood based on their parents.

* * *

Purebloods have every opportunity open to them and are the highest rank, thought of as the elite. Full bloods, three-quarters, and half-bloods can associate themselves with the upper elite, but one-quarter and muggleborns can't. The only interaction allowed is children during school or when a pureblood initiates it.

Fullbloods witches and wizard are considered lower elite and are the only group allowed to marry into a pureblood family. The child will be considered pureblood by society, thus raising a Full's own status. If not elevated in status, a Full has every opportunity and luxury a Pureblood has except certain jobs and certain stores won't sell to them.  
~In Hogwarts, this applies to having to share a room with one or two dorm mates as opposed to single rooms, and the ability to join certain clubs. Teachers can overturn the second, but not the first.

Three-quarters are only allowed to marry with themselves and Fulls. Third or more generations of half-bloods will be allowed to marry TQs because of the diluted muggle blood.  
~These students will generally have to share a room with four dorm mates and share the second condition and overturn ability.

All half-bloods of first and second generation can only marry within themselves.  
~The students of this rank share rooms with up to five students and aren't allowed into clubs or Quiditch unless overturned.

One-quarter blood witches or wizards can only marry their own ranking until their eighth generation magical child is allowed to marry a half-blood.

Muggleborns are encourages to marry themselves and Quarter-bloods.

_(Keep in mind that these ranks were first placed in Harry's generation, his parents status labeling him as a Full.)_

~The last two ranks are only allowed to participate in class and have the most crowded rooms. Only a child with magnificent potential in classes- specifically darker subject (Potions, Dark Arts,) or intellectually challenging subjects (spell creation, ward breaking/building, Ancient runes, and Arithmacy) can be considered, but only the headmaster can grant them more opportunities in school after consulting with Voldemort.

* * *

_**School**_-

_Teachers_:

Potions- Snape

Defense Agianst the Dark Arts- Lupin (Yes, it's still there)

Dark Arts- Bellatrix (She is only ruthless- not insane. A surprisingly fair teacher, however the most hard on her students)

Spells (Creation/charms/jinxes)- Barty Crouch Jr.

Wards- Bill Weasley

Ancient Runes- Rabaston Lestrange

Arithmacy- Rodolphus Lestrange

Magical Creatures- Fenrir Greyback

History of Magic- Lucius Malfoy

Divination- Firenze

Herbology- Prof. Sprout

Transfiguration- Regulus Black

[SIDECOURSE:] Flying- Hooch

_Clubs_-

Defense club

Combat training

Dark Arts club

Dueling club

_Sports_-

Quiditch

_Activities_-

Hogsmead weekend (given to all students)

* * *

**Note**: There are spells that can tell a person's rank by the blood they carry. This way, if a Pureblood wishes to find out if a wizard or witch is appropriate for interaction- as some still dislike interaction with many lower ranks.

Harry Info:

Harry grows up in a changing and overall dark yet accepting world. His parents are strictly Light yet Harry, raised in the wizard world, experiences the dark nature of the world as he sneaks away from home at Godric's Hallow into Diagon ally every chance he gets.

Harry will be placed in a house [Slytherin or Griffendor] and excels in classes, specifically Dark Arts. He met Draco on one of his outings when he was younger and the two are friends. Harry is the most promising student Hogwarts has ever seen since Voldemort himself. He draws all teachers attentions and when his ability to speak with snakes is revealed, Voldemort, himself comes to school to watch him closely.

* * *

_**Things not to change:**_

Voldemort/TomXHarry romantic pairing;

Dark!Harry;

Dumbledore is dead;

Ron bashing.


	2. Updated Information

Thank you all for reading up on the update.

This story will be taken up by 'R.J. Hastings'. I'm not sure when the posting will start, but check in with their profile page every now and again.

As for the title, it will no longer be called "A New and Changing World," but instead something else.

I'll let you know if there are any new developments.

Thanks again,

_Plot Bunny 2010_


End file.
